Allen Must Pay The Price
by Kirea Heart
Summary: Yeah, another LAVEN MOMENT. Well, Lavi gets sick and Allen didn't visit him the previous day and Lavi isn't very happy. So, to make up for it he makes Allen do whatever he says... -wink wink-


Lavi had gotten sick from a previous mission to search for Innocence, a false mission at that. It was just the Noah clan causing more trouble as usual. Allen sighed as he headed for Lavi's room to give him some soup that he had willingly volunteered to take to him. He wanted to see Lavi badly. It had been a whole twenty-four hours!

Allen just was hoping Lavi didn't pull anything on him… again. If he didn't, though, Allen would know for sure that Lavi was out of his mind sick. Thinking of the fact that Lavi could get worse made Allen's heart sink. He hurriedly went to Lavi's room.

He knocked quietly, afraid that Lavi might actually be sleeping. He carefully opened the door. "Another visitor?" Lavi asked in a scratchy annoyed voice. Allen's stomach did flips. "Uh… I-I can come back later if you want." He said unwillingly as he started closing the door.

"Oh, Allen! No, it's fine… I don't mind." He replied weakly. Allen shyly came in looking at the floor. He closed the door quietly behind him. "How come you didn't come see me yesterday?" Allen looked up at Lavi's sick confused face. He stiffened. Only Lavi could still look good sick. "I-uh-well." Allen tried to come up with a good reason as he set the soup on the nightstand next to Lavi's bed.

How could he tell him that he couldn't bare seeing Lavi in this state? That would just show how Lavi looked in Allen's eyes. Lavi sighed. "No matter. You can make up for it now." He said quietly and closed his eyes. "Make up for it?" Allen asked suddenly having a bad feeling. Lavi slowly and weakly lifted his hand and motioned Allen to come closer. Allen went over and kneeled by Lavi's bed. "To make up for it, Allen, your going to do whatever I say. Like a servant, understand?"

Shocker. "Eh?!" Allen asked and jumped up. Lavi grinned. "Do it or I won't forgive you for not visiting yesterday. The thought of Lavi not forgiving him was horrid! Allen sighed and hung his head. "What do you want me to do?" Lavi stared up at the ceiling thinking of something for Allen to do.

"Ah, it's hot." Lavi complained and kicked off his blankets. Allen sighed sadly. "Maybe you have a fever." He said forgetting about the conversation that Lavi and him just had. Lavi lay there with his eyes closed. His face was seriously flushed and his breathing was slow and shallow. Allen got worried. "Let me check." Allen said.

He moved his hair away from his forehead and bent down. He carefully set it on Lavi's forehead. Lavi's eyes shot open and they stared deeply into Allen's. His face got redder. Allen frowned and he lifted his head up a little ways. "Lavi? Is it getting worse?" "I c-can't tell. Check again."

Allen bent back down and put his forehead on Lavi's once again. Lavi's expression grew soft. "You do feel hotter." Allen said quietly. Lavi didn't reply. His hand softly touched Allen's face. Allen kept a cool expression, but inside he was screaming. "I have a new order." Lavi whispered. "What?"

"I order you to get sick." Allen frowned confused. "How?" As soon as he asked it Lavi kissed him. Allen's eyes opened wide in shock and he attempted to pull away. Lavi had his hand on the back of Allen's head to keep him close to him. Allen realized two things. Lavi wouldn't let go and if he somehow escaped, Lavi wouldn't forgive him.

Allen started kissing back and felt Lavi's mouth curl up into a triumphant smile.

~Three days later…~

Allen lay in bed sick as Lenalee tended to him. She dipped a washcloth into a cold bowl of water and squeezed it out so it was just damp. Lavi sat by Allen in a chair. He certainly felt better. "I can't believe you got what Lavi had, Allen. What'd he do breathe on you?" Lenalee said worried.

Allen felt his face flush. Oh, yes, Lavi had breathed on him. But inside his mouth. Lenalee looked concerned. "Your turning red. I think your fever is going up. Hang on I'll go get some ice instead." She said and ran out of the room.

Allen turned his head to Lavi and glared. Lavi gave his usual grin. "Are you happy now? You told me to get sick, so I did." Lavi's grin grew into a soft smile. "Thanks Allen. You're the best. You took away all my suffering. You're my favorite person ever!" Allen looked at Lavi in shock as he felt his face get ever hotter. Lavi laughed and got up. Lenalee came through the door with a bag of ice. "Hey, it's gotten way worse." Lavi said to Lenalee. He walked out of the door. Lenalee ran over to Allen and put the ice pack on his head. But, only Allen knew that no amount of ice could cure this fever.


End file.
